Seat Belt: a Alice x Bella story
by calhale
Summary: Alice Cullen has a vision, about Bella Swan, and that time of the month. Sounds gross but its not; it's hot. contains yuri rated this way for a reason. AliceXBella Answers a major question about the Twilight vamps.


**Author's Note:**

**I do NOT own Twilight and or any characters and plot lines assoiciated with Stephenie Meyer's works. **

**This story contains Yuri which is the opposite of Yaoi. **

**Key: **

Non-italizied words are what's happening

_Italiizied words are Alice's vision/ the sleep over._

* * *

This was bad. Alice sat on her bed, her legs huddled up to her chest, her body trembling. These visions couldn't be true, wouldn't come true. Never. She felt like screaming. Her whole body was on fire from the incredibly vivid vision that had just assaulted her, sending tendrils of want crushing through her body.

"NO! I won't do it!" she cried, the noise vibrating through the house. Jasper almost immediately appeared in the room, cradling his partner. "I won't do it Jazz. I won't I promise. I won't hurt her like that." she wept into Jasper's chest.

"SHHHH. It's ok. What was it? What did you see?" Jasper whispered as her rocked her back and forth.

After a few minutes, Alice finally mumbled the contents of her vision. "Everything was so strong. I could smell her blood, it was intoxicating. Worse then any of the girls at school. I couldn't control myself. I won't do that to her though. I can't do that to Ed either. What would he do?"

Jasper smirked at her last question. "I think he'll be able to deal with it. It's been torture on us all the past couple months. Hell the first couple months every girl at school was like a stake sat in front of a person who had been forced to eat only tofu for years. It'll be ok Al. We'll figure something out. I promise."

______________________________________________________________________________

_Alice and Bella were sitting on Alice's bed talking about something completely unrelated to vampires. They were in their pajama's; a sleep over? Bella wore a thin mint green night gown. The black lace trim laying across her pale chest in a slow sloping V. Alice's eyes fell upon Bella's chest. It rose up and down slow and steady. Alice's eyes wandered down Bella's body. The hem of the short night dress, ghosting across bare thighs, stretched out before Alice like miles of soft white silk, a faint blush rising to the surface if Bella's skin. If Alice's heart could beat it would be racing in a marathon. Alice's hand reached out….. _

________________________________________________________________________________

The next few days were utter hell. Alice had done everything possible to avoid Bella. The vision was not going to come true. She couldn't let it. Even when Alice had class with Bella, Alice would make sure she came in late so she was forced to sit on the other side of the room. However, anytime Bella looked the other way Alice would catch herself gazing over at the waif of a girl. What was it that suddenly caught her attention. Suddenly everything Bella was doing was amazingly sexy? No, not sexy. Bella was straight. Alice was straight?

Who was she kidding? Jasper and Alice hadn't had sex in months. And even when they had had sex it was always forced and uncomfortable. The pair were much happier remaining close friends in a committed relationship. It wasn't that they hadn't tried to be a happy married couple. They had tried for years. But Jasper's sexual fantasies laid in other directions and the whole idea of sex with a man had, frankly, grossed Alice out.

What made matters worse was that Bella was starting to catch on to Alice's avoidance and was creatively coming up with reasons for the two to hang out. All attempts however had been just as creatively rejected with the help of Jasper. Hang out? How was Alice supposed to hang out. The only thing she could think about was Bella. It was driving her crazy.

______________________________________________________________________________

_Alice's hand reached out and caressed the milky legs softly, suddenly caught in some spell. The room was spinning as the sweet smell of Bella filled the room. Bella let out a soft gasp as Alice's venturing hand made it's way north, but didn't stop her. Alice suddenly found herself gently laying Bella down on her bed, Bella's nightdress riding up me thighs exposing her black lace panties. Alice moved in between Bella's spread legs, her quick fingers pulling the silky dress off her friend. Bella lay beneath her… _

________________________________________________________________________________

It had been a week. A whole week without spending any time alone with the slim brunette.

"She's my best friend Jazz. I can't just stop hanging out with her until I learn her schedule. Do you have any clue how exhausting that would be?" Alice groaned as she collapsed into the recliner in Jasper's room. He looked down at her, then back at his book shelf as he rummaged for something to read. "Hey, it's not like we can sleep. We have all night to sneak into her bathroom and find out."

Alice was peeved, "That's gross Jasper, you just want a excuse to see Edward. You and Emmett are not ruining him."

Jasper closed the book he was looking at with a snap, "Really? What about if you're vision comes true and he's left all alone, won't he need a shoulder to cry on?"

"NO! I mean I haven't seen anything to say that you won't or that you will but I guess that it all depends on what happens with Bella. GRRRR! This is so much pressure, now Ed's virginity hangs in the balance. This is so exhausting." Alice whined.

"You know, you could just confront her with it. Maybe she'll think it's a joke and brush it off like it never happened." Jasper chimed in. " Then of course I would have to work harder to get in Ed's pants…"

______________________________________________________________________________

_Bella lay beneath her, her back beautifully arched. Her snowy flesh hot and sweet under Alice's cool lips. Bella's mouth slightly parted, as it sang out soft moans and gasps. Alice's finger's traced lazy circles along Bella's stomach. Bella's panties had become damp, the black, growing darker and the smell of her filled the room driving Alice's lips into a frenzy. Alice's mouth clutched itself around one of Bella's exposed nipples. The other pink and hard between two of Alice's finger tips. Alice's teeth grazed across the sensitive flesh driving Alice's name to be moaned from Bella's pouting lips. Alice pulled away from Bella's sweet skin to rip her own night dress off; throwing it on the floor. Looking down at Bella's nearly naked body…_

___________________________________________________________________________

Okay, it had been a ten days. She had to talk to Bella. What was she supposed to say though? Hey Bella, guess what? I had this completely erotic vision of us? What do you think? Fuck. This was the stupidest idea she had ever had. There she was. Alice watched from behind Bella for a few minutes. The swing in Bella's hips catching Alice's attention much like a string catches the attention of a kitten. Bella walked down the empty hall, oblivious to the pixie-like monster, stalking her. Making sure there wasn't anyone around Alice used her vampiric speed to appear in front of Bella.

"Hey Bella!" Alice chimed

Bella nearly jumped to the ceiling, "Oh! God you scared me."

Alice smiled, "Sorry, I just need to talk to you." The two proceeded out of school together, toward Bella's truck. "I wanted to apologize about my behavior lately."

Bella smirked, "It's okay Alice. I got used to weird vampire behavior awhile ago. I guess that's what you get from dating the undead." The pair laughed, "Hey do you need a ride?"

"Oh, yea that would be great!" Alice smiled as she got into Bella's truck.

______________________________________________________________________________

_Looking down at Bella's nearly naked body was like looking at an angel. Bella's skin was ethereal looking, pure white with flushed pink, tinting the edges, adding a warm glow to her entire body. Alice's eyes devoured the body before them, forcing herself not to look at the one place she wanted the most. Bella's panties were practically dripping now. The smell was getting unbearable. _

_Slowly Alice lowered her self onto Bella again claiming Bella's plump lips in a shattering kiss. Alice was immediately overwhelmed as Bella took control of the kiss, her tongue running along Alice's lower lip, begging for entrance. Alice quickly opened for her and was flipped over onto her back by Bella as Bella's tongue ventured into the dark depths of Alice's mouth, rubbing her warm tongue against Alice's, bring it to life. _

_Alice was over whelmed with heat as Bella pressed her body down against hers. The damp panties, pressed against her own white thong. Bella rubbed against her lustfully as the kiss grew deeper. Alice's head felt like it was about to explode. Finally Bella pulled away for air, gaining a whimper from Alice. As Bella pulled away she looked down at Alice's cool, perfect body. It was like looking at a statue of Aphrodite. Her eyes ventured over Alice capturing each perfect detail, down to her underwear. The front of Alice's underwear was stained red…_

_______________________________________________________________________________

Bella started "the tank" she drove as Alice buckled up. Although she would never need the protection of a seat belt to stay alive, she felt it was a good habit to have, it made her feel … human in some small way. Alice had drifted off into thought and was interrupted when Bella spoke.

_"S_o why have you been M.I.A. lately?" Bella questioned

"Oh! Ummmm well, I had a vision and it was causing me to be really…. On edge." Alice mumbled.

"Oh. Okay. That makes sense. I was worried it was something about me. Edward and I have to kinda separated this time of month so I get lonely." Bella shrugged.

Alice's eyes went wide, "This time of month?"

"Yea, you know, my period. I'm supposed to start today. I have to stay on track so that none of you go crazy you know?" Bella said frankly.

______________________________________________________________________________

_The front of Alice's underwear was stained red. Bella looked down and gasped as her eyes met Alice's dark ones. Alice took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Trying not to think about the dark temptation laying on top of her. _

"_Bella!" Alice gasped as Bella started to kiss her neck. "Bella, we should stop." Alice moaned _

"_Why? Don't you want me?" Bella teased_

_Alice gasped as Bella flicked one of her nipples with the tip of her hot tongue, "Oh God yes! I want you so badly, but that's why we should stop. I don't want to…"_

"_You don't want to do what ?" Bella asked as she laid down next to Alice and removed her blood soaked panties, throwing the to the floor. Alice's eyes watch the black lace fall to the floor, when she looked up, Alice was caught completely off guard. There in front of her, Bella lay there fingering her self. Bella brought her blood drenched fingers up to her lips and licked them slowly. "You don't want to do this?"_

________________________________________________________________________________

"Yeah, I mean it would be pretty bad if any of us got really close to that area with you in that situation." Alice chuckled trying to hide her stress.

"That reminds me, how do you guys deal with all the girls at school. I mean I can't be the only one on my rag." Bella asked in true curiosity.

"Well," Alice thought, " we kind of just don't think about it. I mean we don't really hang out with anybody and as long as the girls are pretty clean about it, it doesn't really bother us. We can usually smell it, so we know where to avoid day to day."

"Oh, that's cool. I guess I was worried that I wouldn't get to hang out with you if I was on my period." Bella said

Alice struggled to talk, "Well, you should still be a little worried, I mean, I saw something, it kind of involved your period."

"Really?" Bella asked with intent interest, "Who was it with? I mean, I would get it if it was Edward, but if it was with anyone else I still think I would love it!"

______________________________________________________________________________

"_Oh God! Bella!" Alice gasped as she stared at the sight. Bolts of lust shooting through her veins. It was so hard to keep herself from jumping the poor girl. _

"_Kiss me, Alice, I want you to taste it," Bella sighed as she rubbed some of her hot thick blood upon her kiss bruised lips. With a moan Bella pulled Alice into a kiss, the taste of Bella's fertile blood filling Alice's mouth , as her eyes grew red. Alice kissed Bella with a new vigor. Never in her life had she wanted something so badly. It was worse then any pain she had ever endured and better then any pleasure she had every experienced. _

_Moaning Bella's name, Alice kissed her way down Bella's body. Leaving tiny love bites in her wake, Alice made her way down Bella's body to the heated junction of Bella's graceful legs. Alice could smell and taste the blood on Bella's most sensitive skin. Slowly, using every once of self control in her lust ravaged body, Alice parted Bella, pussy lips and placed a kiss directly at Bella's center. _

_Bella's voice moaned out into the night, and Alice continued to kiss the blood laced flesh of her current lover. Her tongue making it's way out to lap up the droplets of hot sweet moisture . _

______________________________________________________________________________

"It wasn't Edward," Alice said ashamed.

"OH! I'm kind of intrigued. Is it Rose? I bet this whole hatred things she has for me is total sexual tension. I bet she would tie me up. She seems like the control type." Bella was almost giggling with excitement.

If Alice could blush she would have looked like a strawberry. "NO! it's.. defiantly not Rose. She's… umm… actually I think she does tie Emmett up on occasion."

Bella suddenly gasped, "Oh My God! It's not Jasper is it? Oh Al I'm so sorry I would never do that do you. You know that right? I mean you're my best friend."

Alice shook her head, " No, no, it's not Jazz, umm he's not really into… umm girls. We have more of a … umm a platonic relationship."

"Really, wow, I mean if I had a girl like you willing to sleep with me every night I would definitely switch sides." Alice couldn't help smile at Bella's word sand was about to tell Bella it was her when Bella gasped, "Holy shit, Jasper sleeps with Emmett, doesn't he? I knew I saw them looking at each other strangely, and then Ed wouldn't tell me what they were thinking, because he said it was too dirty. OMG!"

Alice laughed, "Yeah! They're like fucking nymphos too. It's so weird. Emmett's bi, so I mean, he still sleeps with Rose like just as much, but the two of them love to sleep together. They're curtain their going to get Edward to have a threesome with them."

Bella let out a soft moan, "Oh, that would be such good yaoi. I should video tape that."

"Wait," Alice asked surprised, "you're ok with Ed sleeping with men?"

"Well yeah." Bella stated, " I mean, I would be kind of a hypocrite if I told him he couldn't sleep with men, if he lets me sleep with other girls."

Alice was speechless, " You… you're bi?"

"Yeah, I thought you knew. Anywho I really want to know who goes after my va-jay-jay while I'm on my period. Just tell me please." Bella begged with her best puppy dog eyes.

______________________________________________________________________________

_Spurred by the sounds emitting from Bella, Alice pushed one finger into Bella's hot pussy, Bella gasping in pleasure. Bella felt like the softest velvet inside; warm and perfect. Alice was practically going over the edge just from the taste and sounds of Bella, but she needed more. While continuing to eat Bella out and sliding now two fingers in and out hoping to dislodge new pockets of Bella's sweet blood, Alice's other hand made it's way down to her own cunt, softly stroking herself as he drank in Bella's pleasure. _

_Bella looked down at Alice, her tongue lovingly flicking across places that made her fly to heaven and back, her fingers touching her in ways she never dreamed, and the sight of Alice's fucking herself was almost too much to handle. Bella wanted more. Bella reached down and pulled at Alice's leg, spinning Alice's body up toward her as Alice's tongue continued its assault. _

_Alice knew what she wanted and moved with Bella, straddling Bella's face. The whole position was weird but incredible sensual at the same time. The whole awkwardness of it however quickly faded as Bella's own tongue and fingers ventured forward into Alice's dripping cunt. Never had anything in Alice's whole life ever felt this good. _

______________________________________________________________________________

"It was me." Alice whispered, "I was with you in the vision."

"What? Really?" Bella exclaimed, "Please don't say you're lying to me, Al. I don't know it I could forgive you."

"No. no it was me." Alice sighed.

"Wow, well what were we doing?" Bella asked as she turned the truck onto the Cullen's drive way. "I mean were we…."

Alice's exhaled hoping that the sheer act of it would calm her nerves. "We were, doing things. They were… intimate to say the least."

"Oh… mmm… well," Bella smirked, "How'd it start?"

"We were having a sleep over." Alice was sure she should be blushing.

_____________________________________________________________________________

_The two continued at this for what seemed a glorious eternity. However the heat building in Bella's core was starting to become unbearable. Lightning bolts of pleasure were shooting through her. Alice was feeling about the same, the double sensation of fucking Bella while being fucked by Bella was too much for Alice to wrap her head around and everything was steadily becoming a cloud of ecstasy. _

_Suddenly the heat was just too much for Bella and she fell over the edge, moaning Alice's name as her came, her hot bloody cum, flowing over Alice's hungry lips. Tasting Bella like this was like drinking fire, it ran down her throat like liquid lust, igniting something in her, sending Alice's over the same edge as Bella._

_Careful as not to destroy the perfect state of ecstasy she was in Alice moved off of Bella, to collapse onto the bed next to her. The two laid there looking into each other eyes. Bella had never seen Alice's eyes this way before. They were flawless rubies, set in marble. Alice's lips were stained crimson with Bella's blood and for some reason, a feeling emanating from deep inside Bella's heart, the need to kiss those lips was undeniable. _

_________________________________________________________________

Bella parked the car outside the Cullen's house and moved so she could face Alice. "So we were together? In each other's arms?"

Alice nodded, "Yes, we were, thanks for the ride." Alice tried to just slide out of the truck but realized that she was caught but her seatbelt. When she turned to remove it, Bella was only inches from her face.

"Alice, calm down." Before Alice could say anything, Bella's lips softly collided with hers, making every logical thought in Alice's head explode. When Bella finally pulled away Alice felt like her heart had stopped again. "Alice, I think we should have a sleep over."

"Okay"

______________________________________________________________________________

_After much kissing, Bella slowly drifted off into sleep. After she was sure Bella wouldn't wake up, Alice got up and walked into the bathroom. She looked back at the sleeping beauty laying on her bed. It had been years since she had felt this good. "Oh Bella," she thought as she turned and looked in the mirror. Opposite of her , two crimson eyes stared back at her emanating lust and pleasure. "What am I going to tell mom and dad. Grrrrr I hate seat belts." _

________________________________________________________________________________

Early the next morning Jasper walked past Alice' and his room. The muffled sounds of moans and whimpers sounding through the door. Jasper grinned rather smugly and tried to walk as calmly outside to find Emmett as possible.

Emmett was holding a paint ball gun and firing at Edward who was running like hell around the meadow. "Hey sweet cheeks, what's up?"

Jasper could barely contain himself. Instant lust flowing out of his body. "Bella spent the night last night…"

Emmett stopped shooting immediately, "With Eddy?"

Jasper, shook his head, "No…. with Alice."

Emmett's eyes suddenly lit up with sexual need, "You don't say." Emmett dropped his gun in the case and yelled over at Edward who was cautiously walking over to them. "Hey Eddy-boy Jazz and I have a surprise for you. We're pretty sure you're gonna love it…"

* * *

**Author's note**

**read the second part of this story After Glow: a Edward x Jasper x Emmett story **


End file.
